historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Fernando VI of Spain
Fernando VI "The Learned" of Spain (23 September 1713 – 10 August 1759) was King of Spain from 1746 until his death. He was the fourth son of the previous monarch Felipe V of Spain and his first wife Maria Luisa of Savoy. He succeeded Felipe V and preceded Carlos III of Spain. Biography Born at the Royal Alcázar of Madrid, his youth was a time of sadness for Ferdinand. His father's second wife, Elisabeth of Parma, was a domineering woman, who had no affection except for her own children, and who looked upon her stepson as an obstacle to their fortunes. The hypochondria of his father left Elisabeth mistress of the palace. Ferdinand was shy and sad early in his life. When complimented on his shooting, he replied, "It would be hard if there were not something I could do." Shooting and music were his only pleasures, and he was the generous patron of the famous singer Farinelli, whose voice soothed his melancholy. Ferdinand was married in 1729 to Infanta Barbara of Portugal, daughter of Joao V of Portugal and Mary Anne of Austria. When he came to the throne, Spain found itself in the War of the Austrian Succession which ended without any benefit to Spain. He started his reign by eliminating the influence of the widow Queen Elisabeth of Parma and her group of Italian courtiers. As king he followed a steady policy of neutrality in the conflict between France and Britain, and refused to be tempted by the offers of either into declaring war on the other. Prominent figures during his reign were the Marquis of Ensenada, a Francophile; and José de Carvajal y Lancaster, a supporter of the alliance with Great Britain. The fight between both ended in 1754 with the death of Carvajal and the fall of Ensenada, after which Ricardo Wall became the most powerful advisor to the monarch. The most important tasks during the reign of Ferdinand VI were carried out by the Marquis of Ensenada, the Secretary of the Treasury, Navy and Indies. He suggested that the state help modernize the country. To him, this was necessary to maintain a position of exterior strength so that France and Great Britain would consider Spain as an ally without supposing Spain's renunciation of its claim to Gibraltar. However, in 1750 he launched an expedition to Whitecap Bay (off Florida) to find out about the rumored Fountain of Youth, which Spain destroyed - Fernando, a Catholic, believed that only God could give eternal life. He fought with the British there, and defeated them by killing their commander. During his reign, he reformed the economy, built a public bank, stimulated commerce in America, modernized the Spanish Navy, built up relations with the Papal States, and created the Royal Academy of the Fine Arts of San Fernando in 1752. During the War of the Austrian Succession and the Seven Years' War, Spain reinforced its military might. The main conflict was its confrontation with Portugal over the colony of Sacramento, from which British contraband was transferred down the Río de la Plata. In 1750 José de Carvajal helped Spain and Portugal strike a deal. Portugal agreed to renounce the colony and its claim to free navigation down the Río de la Plata. In return, Spain ceded to Portugal two regions on the Brazilian border, one in the Amazon and the other to the south, in which were seven of the thirty Jesuit Guaraní towns. The Spanish had to expel the missionaries, generating a conflict with the Guaraní people that lasted eleven years. The conflict over the towns provoked a crisis in the Spanish Court. Ensenada, favorable to the Jesuits, and Father Rávago, confessor of the King and members of the Society of Jesus, were fired, accused of hindering the agreements with Portugal. Death The death of his wife Barbara, who had been devoted to him, and who carefully abstained from political intrigue, broke his heart. Between the date of her death in August 1758 and his own on 10 August 1759, he fell into a state of prostration in which he would not even dress, but wandered unshaven, unwashed and in a nightgown about his park. The memoirs of the count of Fernán Núñez give a shocking picture of his deathbed. Category:Spanish kings Category:Spanish Category:Kings Category:Italians Category:Savoyards Category:Bourbon Category:1713 births Category:1759 deaths Category:Catholics